What War?
by 300PASTA
Summary: At the World Meeting all is as it should be ... Until Sealand shows up with a strange item. Darn that Sealand. Rated T for Hetalia cast; generally set in Avatar world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is 300Pasta! I know I have other stories I should be working on at the moment but I couldn't stop myself from posting this! I already had the story planned out i just had to write it. So far this story has no pairings. I would like to keep most of it this way. I might hint at random pairings if I feel like it. But for now there are none. **

**This story will mostly take place in the Avatar world. More specifically the Fire Nation because this story opens around Book Three: Fire. Everyone's favorite Avatar group will be in this story of course as well as multiple nations. Well, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Hetalia Axis Powers. If I did Zuko would end up with Katara and there would be more female nations. (these desires will not affect this story in any way for I am sticking strictly to what's canon for both series. Minus the fact that there will be the UK brothers and the idea of the Magic Trio)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intro**

The world meeting was now commencing and by commencing I mean going nowhere at all. Everyone was arguing and shouting at each other. They accused one another of wars and treachery. What they didn't know however was that a little 71 year old boy was planning something dumber than they all could imagine.

"Italy, get off me! I'm trying to control the meeting and-"

"Frog! Stop bloody touching me!"

"Honhonhon~."

"Dude, this burger *chew* is like totally *chew* amazing!"

"Aiyah! You spit on me, aru!"

"America will not be so fat after my pipe pounds him down a few sizes, da?"

"Kesesese! My awesomeness is exceeding at an alarming rate even for someone as the great and awesome Prussia!"

"My Mariazell!"

"Gil! You disgusting pervert!"

"Mariazell's originated in Korea, daze~!"

"Hmm."

"Oh, seriously?"

"Hmm."

"Oh, seriously?"

"Hmm."

"Oh, seriously?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CAT AND TOMATO BASTARD!"

"I sense the mood and refrain from speaking."

"Then stop talking, mate!"

"I miss my dolphin …"

"Wait, why are you here?"

"Any nation could come right?"

"C-Could we start the meeting now?"

"Who are you?"

" … Canada, your owner …" *starts sobbing dramatically*

"Norge, give me my beer back! Please!"

"Go fetch."

"Ruff!"

"Ah, Denmark! That's the-" *sigh* "… window ..."

"H's alr'ht, m' w'fe. H' h's a th'ck sk'll."

"VAMPIRES RULE!"

"Estonia … that guy is kind of scary. Almost like Mr. Russia."

"Shh! Don't let him hear you!"

"And then the waitress was all like, dogging me out and stuff. And I said like, back off bitch, and- Aw! I just, like, broke a nail and-"

"Please stop talking Poland …"

The ruckus seemed to never end. That is, until Sealand jumped atop the table and screamed, "YOU BLOODY GITS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO MEEEEE!"

Everyone's heads turned his way.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Sealand and-"

"Sealand, what are you doing?!" cried Finland.

"G't d'n fr'm th're," ordered Sweden.

"Sorry mama, papa but this is the most important day of my life! The day … that I make HISTORY! Mwahahahahahahahahaha-!"

"Just shut up already, wanker!"

"No, _you_ shut up!" Sealand shot back. "Anyway, I am a nation! And you will all soon have to acknowledge me! After today, you will regret every treating me like a nobody! And no one can stop me!"

The rest of the nations just stared at him with uneasy looks. England frowned. "Sealand, get down from that table this instant! And _what_can't we stop you from doing?!"

"THIS!" Sealand pulled out a ball of some sort and before they knew it, a swirling circle of rainbow colors appeared out of nowhere. Sealand immediately jumped in. "See you later, suckers! BANZAI!"

England immediately grabbed for him. The blonde Brit, however missed and fell in after him. Germany who was closest immediately found himself being swooped in with Italy clinging onto him. "GERMANY! DOITSU! Don't leave me!"

And soon one after another, a chorus of idiot nations jumped in.

"Itary-kun? Germany-san?" *looks around nervously before jumping in* "I Run into battre!"

"Japan, aru! I'm coming!"

"Yao-yao, don't leave me, da?"

"Whoa! Japan dude, don't forget the hero!"

"No America! Don't go!"

"I THINK A GHOST IS HOLDING ONTO ME!"

"Canada! I'm coming!"

"No, my Seychelles! Matheiu! Big brother France is coming!"

"AH! GILBIRD! COME BACK! THE AWESOME ME IS GOING TO GET YOU!"

"Get back here Prussia!"

And then, the swirling circle closed. The remaining countries looked on in shock wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. Don't worry there'll hopefully be more. And please Review! I want to know if people like it or not so I can continue. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone, this is chapter two. Things are just getting started. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Germany and England**

Germany awoke with a start. His head twisted right and left before lifting up to stare at the surrounding area. He was in a forest of some sort. Trees of all shapes and sizes towered over him. Greens and plants circled his body. As the German man stood, he wiped off the imaginary dust from his clothes.

Just a few feet over, his blue eyes spotted a head of blonde hair. Germany groaned as he approached the sleeping figure. _Please don't be who I think it is … _

Unfortunately the heavens did not grant his wish. England slept soundly on his back, his hands outstretched just a few feet away.

"Verdammt, it's the prick." Germany crouched down and shook England's shoulder. "England, wake up."

The Brit did not respond.

"England, wake up," demanded Germany, shaking him harder. "You arschloch, stop sleeping! I need to find Italy and Japan!"

Instead of opening his eyes, the Brit began to snore.

"This is getting me nowhere," The German man complained. Then a thought crossed his mind. "France said that your cooking sucked und that you are an ass."

Not so much of a twitch came from the green eyed nation.

"Mein bruder stole your spell book again."

Silence.

"Russia is coming with his Mr. Pipe and is saying he wants to see you."

Silence.

"Spain took down your fleet."

Silence.

"I once killed a man with only a moustache und a grape."

Silence.

"Look, England …" Germany sighed before stating, "I have a scrap book full of baby pictures of America."

England's snoring halted and his eyes immediately shot open, giving Germany the feeling of triumph, before they closed again and the snoring continued.

"D-Did you just- *growls* DID YOU JUST IGNORE ME!" Losing his temper, Germany clenched his fist and brought it down upon the English nation.

However, the punch was intercepted by none other than the sleeping England. Confused by this, Germany punched at him again before his fist was caught in the Brit's hands.

"What the hell?"

He punched again, England blocked.

Punch.

Block.

Punch.

Block.

Punch.

Block.

"ARGH!" Germany screamed at the top of his lungs before throwing numerous punches at the nation all at once. When the German lifted his arm back, ready for the final attack, he had not known that along with his movements, a large rock came up from the ground and floated in the air. As Germany brought his fist down, the rock came along as well and slammed into England's face.

"AHHHHH!" the Brit cried. "YOU BLOODY THREW A ROCK AT ME!"

"NO I DIDN'T YOU DUMMKOPF!" shouted Germany, oblivious to it. "And why the hell were you ignoring me?!"

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was …"

"Being a dick," Germany mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," coughed the blue eyed man. "Now, we must look for the others. I don't know where we are und I'm worried Italy is scared out of his wits."

"That thing that Sealand had," began England. "You know, the one that opened the swirling portal? It was magic. I'm sure of it."

Germany grunted. "Magic isn't real."

"Why yes it is, chap." He reached down and grabbed a random stick. "Here, hold this will you," England said, handing it over to Germany before backing a few feet away.

Germany looked down. "Herr Schticky! I missed you so much."

"Now," said the Brit. "Watch this." With a snap of his hand, the stick moved from Germany's hand and appeared in England's. "See."

The German man just rolled his eyes. "Alright, then. Fine. Magic is real. Now where should we start looking for the others?"

"I think we should go …" began England.

In unison the two spoke, "That way."

The nations looked at each other in surprise to see that they were pointing in two different directions. Germany then glared threateningly at the Brit.

England stepped back. "Um … yes … we can go your way. You probably have some creepy GPS system for North Italy anyway."

* * *

**Yeah, Germany has trouble controlling his temper. And yes, the nations will have bending. Its not as bad as it might seem, trust me. On another note I hope you enjoyed! And please review :)**

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola everyone!**

**Well, I have another chapter here and ready. Zantestsuken Reverse, you guessed right. England as either Air or Water. I don't want to say which yet but its one of those two. **

**In any case, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Its all centered around Japan. Also, this chappie has characters from Avatar tha Last Airbender: The Search comic book. If you haven't read it you won't understand their characters or the reason why I put them in there. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zero. Nada. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Japan**

The Japanese nation had been sleeping for hours it had seemed. When he woke up, his body somewhat ached and his location was not the conference room but a bedroom. The room had wooden walls covered in different pictures and decorations. Japan sat up in the creaky bed and spotted the door creaked open with the eyes of a child peaking in. When their eyes locked, the kid ran away. After a few seconds a woman entered the room.

"Ah! You're awake," said the woman. She had long black hair that hung over her shoulders and wore a dark red dress that reached all the way down to her bare feet. "How are you feeling?"

Japan hesitated before speaking, "How did I end up here? Where am I?"

"You're at my family's house. My husband found you down by the river. You … you were unconscious," she explained.

Kiku nodded in understanding. "I see. I would like to thank your husband for his hospitality."

The woman seemed surprised by this. "Oh, um! Yes! Of course! Just one minute!" she hurried out of the room.

Japan sighed. He didn't know where he was. When he observed the room he found it odd that the family pictures were all painted and the dress the woman wore and the band around her hair were odd. It looked so outdated and ancient.

"Hello? I'm glad to know that you're awake." A man now entered the room, the woman and child from earlier following not too far behind. "I was the one who pulled you out of the river. We were worried you weren't going to make it."

In response, Japan only nodded.

Awkwardly, the man placed a hand behind his head and chuckled. "Anyway, my name is Ikem. This is my wife Noriko and my daughter Kiyi." Kiyi immediately shrunk back. "S-She's a little shy."

Japan nodded. "That is understandable," he murmured before getting off of the bed and grabbing for his white navy jacket that had been laying atop a chair. "My name is Kiku Honda."

Ikem shook the Asian nation's outstretched hand. "That's an odd name."

Kiku took his comment and stored it into memory. "Really? Hmm …" It was still a mystery where he had ended up. Bowing slightly, the Japanese nation said, "Thank you for nurturing me until I awoke. I am thankful for your kindness."

Ikem stepped back in surprise. "Well, it's alright. I didn't want to leave you like that so …"

"Ikem-san, may I ask you a question?" Kiku asked.

"Sure."

"Where exactly am I?"

"Well, we're in a town inside the borders of the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation?"

Ikem gave him a strange look. "… Yes."

Kiku's eyes widened. _What in the world is the Fire Nation? Is it a country? A state? I've never heard of such a place. Does it even exist? What about that whole that took me, Italy and the rest. Where did we end up?_ Japan's mind raced with multiple ideas concerning his circumstance.

The family watched him, worry etched in each of their faces. He looked frightened, worried, and saddened all at the same time.

Japan abruptly, ran past them. "I have to go!"

"But wait, are you in any condition to-" The wife was cut off by a wave of her husband. "Noriko, let the man go. He'll be fine."

"But-" she watched the strange man approach the door. Before leaving he turned around and bowed once more.

"Thank you for everything you have done!" he exclaimed before exiting the residence.

Ikem smiled as Japan left. "He was an odd one, that's for sure. It seemed he had a few things he needed to sort out on his own. We shouldn't intrude." Noriko sighed and nodded in defeat, "I understand," she spoke before going over and picking up her daughter. "Do you want to eat breakfast? I made more than enough to fill your tummy."

Kiyi grinned, her cheeks flushed red. "Yes, please!"

* * *

**Japan's element will not be revealed yet. In fact don't count on many countries to realize their elements until later. **

**Also, Ikem, Noriko, and Kiyi are actually important people in the Avatar story line. I highly suggest you read The Search if you ever want to know about them and what happened to Zuko's mom. If you have, here's a whole bunch of cookies right here!**

**Alright, until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I was about to upload this chap to fanfic when suddenly I looked at the copy and paste box and it was … different. All my editing (Bold, Italicize, underline) had to be done on Word before I pasted it in the text box. That kind of annoyed me so I'm uploading the document instead. Anyway, here's another chapter. **

**PS. Get ready to read about an unexpected duo as well as a small clip from the Avatar show featuring Team Avatar ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hetalia: Axis Powers or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Aiyah! We have been walking around aimlessly forever! Why did I have to end up with Italy, aru?" China whined, causing a few of the people in town to look at him.

"I don't know~," was Italy's response.

The Chinese nation slapped his forehead. "I am tired of this! We need to find out where we are and we need to get money! Money is the answer to everything!"

Italy giggled. "Haha~. You sound like Germany~."

China growled. "Be serious, aru!"

"Oh! I know a way to get money!" exclaimed Feliciano.

"You do?" China asked, giving the Italian an incredulous look.

"Si-"

"Hey!" the two nations spun around immediately at the voice. A tall buff man with a shaved head and a mustache approached them and pointed. "You! The strange one!"

Italy squeaked. "M-Me?!"

"Yeah, you! Why are you wearing blue?! Are you from the water tribe?!" he questioned angrily. "Are you a water bender?!"

"V-ve … What's a water bender?"

"You don't know what a water bender is?! What's with you kid?! And how do I know if you're really that stupid?! HUH?!"

"VE!" Italy cried.

China pulled Italy out of arms reach of the man before saying, "I-I am sorry, aru. My friend here has lived a very sheltered life. H-He doesn't know what water benders are."

The man cocked a bushy eyebrow at him. "Sheltered kid, huh? Oh, I get it! Ha! I bet your stupid friend probably doesn't even know about the war!"

China sweat dropped. "Y-Yeah, you mean the current one."

"Which other one would I be talking about? HAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Uh … aha … ha ha … ha," The Asian man dragged Italy away immediately. "We'll be going now."

The other man didn't seem to notice and continued laughing at his own dumb joke. Once they were at least a block down from the annoying stranger, China muttered, "It seems that the people here consider the color blue as their enemy."

"Actually, ve, they consider wafer benders their enemy," Italy piped in.

"Wafer? You mean water?" China sighed. "Never mind …"

"Ve! I could really go for some wafers right now," Italy drooled. "OO! Better yet, pasta ve~!"

China huffed. "All the more reason to get money, aru!"

Italy's head perked up. "Wait, China! I didn't get to tell you my plan yet, ve~!"

"Oh yeah … your plan. Go ahead then."

"Well, ve. It involves pasta-"

"Someone save me, aru …"

* * *

The Avatar gang had been visiting a small fire nation town in the middle of the lake. Katara had dressed up as the Painted Lady, a myth, to save the citizens and their town, but …

"Hey," Doc, the man who suffered from identity disorder, cried. "I know you! You're not the painted lady, you're that colonial girl!"

Katara eyes widened. She touched her face and found that her painted lady make up had been falling off. The rest of the town took notice to Doc's words. "Yeah," said a small boy. "You're the lady that gave me a fish!"

"You've been tricking us," Doc continued. "You're a water bender!"

"How dare you act like our Painted Lady!"

"Yeah!"

"How dare you!"

"Troll!"

Sokka's eyebrows furrowed at the scene. The citizens had just been saved by his sister and they scorn her afterwards?! "Enough!" he screamed, causing the people to halt. "Maybe she is a water bender but she was just trying to help you!" Seeing that he had everyone's attention the water tribe warrior continued on. "Because of her that factory won't be polluting your water and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees, thanking her!" Sokka declared firmly.

Katara placed a firm hand on her brother's shoulders and took off her hat. "Sokka, it's okay," she murmured before facing the crowd of upset people. "I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't and I shouldn't have lied to you. But … I felt like I had to do something," she confessed. "It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real … this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you."

The rest of the Avatar gang stared proudly at her. She had said what she wanted to say. She had spoken from her heart and that was all the townspeople needed.

"She's right," Doc suddenly said. "B-But what should we do?"

Toph, who had snuck into the crowd of people, shouted in a deep voice, "Maybe we can clean the river!"

The whole town seemed to cheer at this. The idea was brilliant yet simple. As the villagers agreed with one another and such, Doc approached the Avatar gang once more. "You know," he said. "You're not so bad for a water bender."

"You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret would you?" asked Sokka.

Doc grinned. "No problem. Keeping my mouth shut is my personal specialty. My brother Xu on the other hand … He's a blabber mouth. Now, I'm going to get my brother Bushi! He loves cleaning rivers!" Immediately the older man removed his red hat and put on yet another one. "Alright! I'm Bushi! Let's get some river cleaning done!"

Aang stepped forward and pointed a finger. He smirked in triumph and exclaimed, "Aha! I knew it! You _are_ the same guy!"

"Same guy? Oh, you must be talking about my brother Doc and Xu."

"No," replied Aang. "I just saw you! You switched hats and called yourself a different name!"

Bushi seemed lost in thought for a second before saying, "You know who does stuff like that? My brother Doc." Slowly he leaned in. "He's crazy …" He then laughed before walking off.

Aang fumed in rage at the man before being calmed down by Katara. "Now, now … So! Who's up for some river cleaning, guys?!"

* * *

Surprisingly, Italy's plan had worked. First the silly Italian pulled out a pot full of pasta out of nowhere (leaving China to wonder where he had kept it beforehand and how he could carry such a heavy load). Then they took a random worn out basket they had found on the ground and set it up right in front of the pasta. As people walked by, Italy passed out bowls (no one knows where he got them) of pasta to the people. In return for letting them taste such delicious wonders, they spared the two men money.

China watched as the last person dropped three gold coins in their basket. "Aiyah! Italy! You are amazing, aru!"

"Ve~!"

"With this money we can buy you new clothes!"

"And a wafer, ve~!"

China paused. "I don't think they have wafers. This does seem to be a completely different world all together, aru."

"Another world?!" Italy shrieked.

"Yes, that's what I just said."

Italy sulked. "Then how do we get back, ve?"

China shrugged. "I do not know, but we shouldn't worry about that, aru. First let's get you clothes." Italy nodded as China grabbed the basket of money and dragged him along. It didn't take long for the two nations to find a nice clothing store. China entered the shop, Italy following behind him, and quickly began looking around. "Aiyah," muttered China as he examined the outfits, "they call this style?"

"Ve, hey China?" began Italy. "What about this?"

China spun around to stare at the clothes in the Italian's hands. "Hmm …" China quickly grabbed hold of another outfit that he had thought looked better. "I was thinking more something like this."

"V-Ve! But that looks ugly!"

"_That_ looks ugly!" countered China, pointing at what was in Italy's arms. Seeing the brunette nation begin to tear up however, caused him to sigh and say, "Fine, aru. You can try on both of them and then we'll see …"

"VE! Thanks~!"

It took two hours at least for the two nations to finally decide on an outfit. For once, Italy was right and the article of clothing he had picked out looked better than the ones China had suggested. This put China in a foul mood, but the scent of food immediately pulled him from his hateful thoughts.

"Aiyah, let's go eat something, Feliciano," he said, making his way towards the closest restaurant.

"Ve, okay~!" exclaimed Italy, still excited about his new outfit. It was a red fancy shirt with dark red capris and boots.

Once the two entered the restaurant, they were seated and waited patiently (well China did) for a waiter. A man soon approached them and asked, "What would you like, sirs?"

China inspected the menu once more before stating, "I'll have a dumpling."

"Ve! I'll have the past-"

"Your noodles," China interrupted, unsure whether or not these people knew exactly what _pasta_ was.

The waiter nodded. "Sure thing, sirs. It'll be ready in one moment."

Once the man left, Italy laid his head on the table and whined, "I miss Germany …"

China scoffed. "Well, I miss panda. How do you think I feel?"

"Ve …"

Before they knew it, food was being placed on the table. "Here you are sirs."

"Wow, aru. When you say a moment, you mean a moment," commented China. The waiter watched enthusiastically as Italy and China dug into their food. "So?" he asked. "How is it?"

China chewed and chewed and then swallowed. Italy did the same and the two just sat their staring before suddenly …

"THIS IS THE WORST, ARU!"

"I HAVE NEVER TASTED PASTA THIS BAD!"

China frowned. "It's not pasta it's just ordinary noodles."

A horrified expression crossed Italy's face. "VE! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

The waiter growled at them. "What do you mean it was the worst?! How could you say my own recipe was bad?!"

"You made this, aru? You must feel ashamed!"

"Ve, even England cooks better than this!"

"Umm … I think that's stretching it a bit, Italy."

"What?!" cried the waiter. "You think you could do better?!"

China huffed. "Of course I can! Feliciano! To the kitchen, aru!"

"Ve~. Okay!" Italy and China walked past the waiter and trespassed into the restaurant's kitchen. China pushed the cook out of the way before shouting, "Italy, go out there and take orders!"

"VE~!" exclaimed the Italian before running off. The waiter watched dumbstruck as Italy approached a couple of girls who were entering the restaurant.

"Ciao, ladies~! Would you like me to seat you?"

The girls giggled at his accent before nodding and following him to their seat. Once they were all sitting down and had menus in their hands (courtesy of Italy stealing them from the waiter's hands), Italy asked, "What would you like, bellas?"

The girls didn't take notice to his Italian and answered, "Can I have a few of your dumplings?"

"Could I have the noodles?"

"Just tea, please."

"Sushi?"

"Ve! Of course, ladies~!" The Italian wandered off into the kitchen and told China what they had to make. China nodded, determination in his eyes. "Alright. Italy this is a moment of truth. Let's show these other world humans how to make food, the Chinese and Italian way, aru!"

"Ve! I get to make pasta!"

By the end of the day, the two had successfully put the place out of business and had opened up a new restaurant of their own titled, Alternate World Cuisine.

* * *

**That's all for now. Seeing China and Italy together is different but that's exactly why I did it. These two countries are never talking to each other in fanfiction. It's usually always Italy with Germany or Japan or Romano. And with China it's always Russia, other Asians, or England. I wanted to mix it up a bit. Plus, these two both like cooking. **

**Well, until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Here's another chapter of the story! Sorry it took a while but I kind of took a break from Fanfiction. Because I felt like I left a lot of people hanging on countless of my stories, I decided to upload them all on the day of my birthday. It's today so I give you ... an UPDATE! XD**

**Alright, onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Hetalia: Axis Powers.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Canada awoke to the sound of idiocy.

"Ow! Ahahaha! Ow! Ahahaha! Ow! Ahahaha! Ow! Ahahahaha! Ow! Ahahahaha! Ow-"

Canada lifted his head and stared dumbly at the scene before him. Alfred continuously held fire on his finger and touched it with his free hand, laughed at the awesomeness of it all before starting lighting another fire on his finger, laughing, and then continuing the endless cycle all over again.

Wait.

How was Alfred starting that fire? He wasn't holding a match …

"Umm …" began Canada, unsure if his brother could see or hear him. "Alfred … how are you doing that?"

Alfred glanced his way before somehow getting the fire to disappear. He glomped his brother while shouting, "Mattie! Bro! It's amazing! I can set things on fire! With my HANDS!"

"W-Wha?" questioned Canada.

America stepped back. "Dude, watch." He suddenly punched the air and fire molded out of nowhere. The fire soon dissipated. Canada stared in awe at the sight.

"H-How is that possible?"

"I have _no_ clue dude!" America exclaimed.

Suddenly a burst of laughter caught their attention. "Hehe! Ha! S-Stop! Kumajiro! It tickles!"

Canada quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, is that …?"

The two brothers rounded a boulder and stared in amusement as Seychelles got licked to death by Kumajiro.

"Kamato," sighed Canada.

"I thought it was Kumajiro, bro."

Seychelles sat up immediately and her eyes rested on them. "Oh! Canada! America! Thank god you two are here!"

Kumajiro made his way back over to Canada and looked up innocently. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada …" he pouted.

"Hold me! Hold me!" the polar bear demanded.

"So, hey guys … Where do you think we are?" asked Seychelles.

America grinned. "I don't know but check out what I can do!" The American punched out a few flames to demonstrate. In alarm, Seychelles stepped back and tripped in a puddle. She fell on her butt and continued to stare at America's display of fire bending. However, the last time he punched out, the fire suddenly consumed a nearby bush.

Canada and Seychelles shrieked in surprise. "Ah! America you idiot!" shouted Canada. "Don't set the place on fire!"

"Water!" cried Seychelles, with her hands out in a calming gesture. "We need water!"

Just then, as Seychelles got up and stepped closer, the water from the puddle she was in rose and splashed into the flaming bush. The fire was extinguished.

Canada and America stared at her, their mouths agape.

"Seychelles …" began the Canadian, but he was interrupted by his brother.

"Aw man! You have special powers, too?!"

Seychelles eyed her hands warily. "I-I can't believe … Did _I_ do that?"

"Wait!" spoke Canada. "If America _and_ you have powers, does that mean I could have them too?"

Seychelles shrugged, still a little concerned by her sudden display of power. "It's a possibility."

"Hold on …" Canada took in a deep breath and then punched. A small gust of wind blew and Seychelles struggled to keep her blue dress down.

"Eek!" she squeaked. After a second, the wind halted.

Canada stared at his hands. "Did I just make that wind?" he murmured. "Or was that just a coincidence?"

"Canada, dude, if you wanted to take a peak of Seychelles' panties you could've just said so," America commented.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Seychelles, her face flushed red. In return for the comment she whipped water in his face with her newfound powers.

"So … Alfred can make fire, Michelle can control water, and I can manipulate … the air?" Canada tried explaining.

"Wow! Dude, that is so cool!" exclaimed America. As he said this, fire blasted from his mouth. America immediately clasped a hand over his mouth and mumbled, "Oops."

"You've got to learn how to control it, Alfred," Seychelles scolded. "There is no way I'm letting you burn me."

Canada rolled his eyes. "You have a defense against him. I'm … _air_ …" Canada sulked. "Why isn't life fair …?"

"Who are you?"

Canada, finally having snapped screamed, "I'M CANADA!"

"Whoa dude, relax."

"Just shut up Alfred," said Seychelles before walking away. After a moment of silence, the island nation gasped. "Hey! Guys! Look at this!"

The two brothers immediately ran to her and followed her finger. She stood on a cliff, pointing at …

"A town!" Canada exclaimed happily.

Seychelles grinned. "Maybe we can find answers there."

"… But …" began Alfred. "… It's in the middle of a lake … How are we going to-"

"Hey," spoke an anonymous voice. "Who do think those people are?"

"I don't know. That girl is wearing blue. Maybe she's from the water tribe."

"But why would someone from the water tribes be all the way out here in the Fire Nation, Aang?"

"I don't know. It was just a suggestion."

"Wait, look at those guys' hair."

"Where? I can't see. Wait, of course I can't. I'm blind, aha! Blind joke."

"Seriously, Toph?"

"Umm …" the trio of ex colonies spun around to face the four teenagers and their weird buffalo and flying monkey … wait … Flying monkey?

"Could you tell us … Where we are?" Seychelles asked the strangers.

They jerked in surprise as if they weren't expecting to be heard.

Katara, the dark haired taller girl, spoke first. "Umm … you're in the Fire Nation?"

"The _what_ nation?" America asked.

"Fire Nation …" Katara answered slowly.

Seychelles and the two brothers approached the Avatar Gang to more easily talk to them. "I'm sorry if this is a weird question but, what is the Fire Nation?"

"How do you not know what the Fire Nation is?" Sokka questioned. "Are you trying to play a trick on us?!"

"What? N-No!" said Seychelles. "Of course not! We're just … not from around here?"

Sokka cocked an eyebrow. "Then where exactly are you from where you don't hear about the Fire Nation?"

Seychelles froze. "… Victoria?"

America frowned. "You just used your capitol name didn't you?! If anything, we should be from Washington D-"

Seychelles punched him in the face. "Don't listen to that idiot."

"You're lying."

The trio all looked at Toph.

"W-What?" They questioned almost in perfect unison.

Toph reluctantly repeated, "You're lying. I can tell. You're not telling the truth."

America chuckled guiltily. "W-What? Of course we're not lying."

"Wait," intervened Canada. "You said you can tell? Does that mean you have weird powers too?"

"Weird powers?" questioned Aang.

"Like this!" exclaimed America, happily. Before Canada or Seychelles could stop him, he blasted fire in the opposite direction. The Avatar gang just stared at him with mixed expressions.

"Those aren't weird powers," explained Katara. "That's fire bending."

"Fire bending?" Seychelles asked.

Sokka just groaned in annoyance. "How do you NOT know what fire bending is? And where is this Victoria place anyway?!"

Seychelles gasped in thought before turning back to Katara. "Then what if you could do something similar but with water?"

"That would be water bending," the water bender explained, confused by their little knowledge.

Seychelles grinned widely. "So that's it! Oh, Alfred! This is amazing!" she exclaimed jumping into his arms excitedly. "You fire bend! I water bend! And Mathew-"

"Wait, wait, wait," interrupted Aang. He pointed at Seychelles. "_You_ water bend?"

"Well you all just said that that strange power to manipulate water is called water bending so … yeah!"

Katara shook her head in disbelief. "If you're a water bender, then what are you doing in the Fire Nation?"

"And why are you hanging out with a fire bender?" Sokka frowned, clearly untrusting. "How do we know if you're a water bender?"

"Well I-" Seychelles hesitated. "Hold on," she muttered before letting go of Alfred and standing straight. She then held out her hands and concentrated. Pick up the water, pick up the water … She urged herself. The water from the puddle, now a few feet away, rose steadily. Seychelles grinned but continued to concentrate.

With a movement of her hands, the water splashed into the man Sokka.

Seychelles halted and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" she exclaimed.

Katara smiled happily before turning to Aang and whispering, "Did you just see that? Another water bender! And she's in the Fire Nation … I wonder what she's doing here."

Aang nodded. "Yeah, me too. It's surprising."

Canada, after a while, spoke up, "So … Is there something going to between Fire benders and water benders or something?" he asked.

Surprisingly, the Avatar Gang had heard him and looked his way. "You mean you don't know?" Toph wondered in surprise.

"D-Don't know what?"

"All three nations have been at war with each other for a hundred years," Katara informed them.

"There are only THREE nations?!" exclaimed America in surprise.

"There actually used to be four," Aang murmured sadly. "The Air nomads were wiped out a long time ago."

"The Fire Nation has been trying to seize control over the Earth Kingdom and the North and Southern Water Tribes for a while now," said Sokka.

"So wait, like … the Fire Nation is the bad guy?"

"Yeah," Toph nodded. "Pretty much."

"So I have … BAD GUY powers?!" cried America. "NOOOOO!"

"We told you, it's called bending. And also, the war has been going on for a hundred years. How could you not know about it?" Katara questioned.

"I … We …" Seychelles frowned. "I give up. Someone else want to take a shot at it?"

"Ooh! Let me!" America shouted, raising his hand high. Canada just ignored his brother and asked the question that had been dwelling on his mind for a while. "You said that the Air nomads were wiped out a long time ago, right? Were they … benders too?"

"Some," answered Aang. "Not everyone can bend the four elements."

"So, there aren't any more air benders?"

Aang looked away with a saddened expression and Katara placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She glanced back at Canada. "That's right. There aren't any left."

"Hmmm …"

"Wait a minute," began Sokka. "Your friends here are benders. Can you bend?"

Canada's eyes widened and immediately he answered, "N-No!"

America cocked an eyebrow at him. "But-"

Seychelles once again punched him in his face. "Um, thank you for the information. We really, _really_, needed it. Thanks so much!"

Katara smiled warmly at her. "It's no big deal. But word of advice, I wouldn't go around flashing your water bending everywhere. You might get arrested."

Seychelles nodded. "Alright!"

"Can I use fire bending though?!"

"Well …" said Toph. "We are in the Fire Nation … so yeah."

"But I wouldn't boast it," Katara warned quickly.

America nodded vigorously.

"Hold, we didn't catch your names," said Toph.

The three nations all gave each other questioning looks before they all seemed to come to an agreement. "I'm Alfred f. Jones! The Hero!"

"My name is Mathew Williams."

"Michelle Bonnefoy-Kirkland is my name."

Aang grinned, not taking notice to their weird names. "I'm Aang."

"Katara and this is my brother Sokka."

"I'm Toph."

Aang then made his way over to the buffalo and the monkey. "This is Appa and Momo."

"Appa and Momo … strange creatures indeed," commented Canada before his mind started trailing off to something else.

"You're one to talk," spoke Sokka as he pointed his finger at the polar bear in Canada's arms. Kumajiro looked up at the Water Tribe warrior. "Who are you?"

Sokka jumped back in alarm. "It … It just talked!"

The rest of his friends gave him strange looks and after a while Katara said, "Sokka now you just sound crazy. Leave the creature alone."

"B-But it-"

Katara silenced him before he could protest any further.

Again, the trio thanked the Avatar Gang. Seeing as this was their cue to leave, the four wanderers all climbed aboard their bison. "Alright," spoke Aang. "Then we'll see you guys!"

"Yeah! See ya dude!" exclaimed Alfred.

"And thank you again!" cried Seychelles.

The rest of the Avatar gang waved. "Be safe," Katara warned.

"We will!"

Canada, still in thought did not realize they were leaving before it was too late and Appa, the flying bison, took to the sky.

"I-IT FLIES?! THAT'S SO COOL!" The Avatar gang could hear Alfred's voice boom from the ground.

"Those guys were … strange," Toph muttered.

Aang shrugged. "Well they weren't ordinary. I thought they were sort of interesting!"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I swear there's something up about them. I don't trust them."

"Well, I do think that it's weird they didn't know about the war. Maybe they were like the people of Ba Sing Se," Katara suggested.

"And what was all that about that Victoria place anyway?" Sokka added obviously frustrated.

Toph sighed and leaned back. "I told you they were lying. I kind of wished we stayed back there and interrogated them."

Sokka shook his head. "No way! They are way too fishy! And we don't need to involve ourselves with them."

* * *

**Whoa, that chapter was long. Longer than the other ones. In any case, I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will include Hetalia's favorite pervert. Yep! You guessed it! It's France!**

**Until next time~! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for you reviews! That's actually the main reason why I'm updating this now. I really appreciate your support guys. **

**On another note ... Shoot! I completely slandered Seychelles's capitol name! Gah! I am so sorry! I went back to fix it. In truth the capitol is called Victoria just as Zentetsuken Reverse has said. I don't even know why I put 'Veronica' in the first place. Its not like I didn't know the capitol name already though ... I guess I just had a brain fart. Oh, well. **

**Alright, onto Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers nor do I own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Zuko was walking towards the ice cream stand. He was on a trip to Ember Island with his sister and her two friends. He was currently dating one of them named Mai. She was the reason he was going to get ice cream in the first place. The Fire Prince wanted to get something refreshing for her.

As he stood in line, obviously annoyed by its slow pace, he was approached by a man with foreign colored hair that reached down to his shoulders, with blue eyes and stubble on his chin.

"Well, hello there~" chimed the weird stranger.

Zuko turned to look at him before furrowing his eyebrows and asking, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," was the man's response. There was a pause before he spoke again. "I couldn't help but notice the scar on your face."

"What about my scar?!" growled Zuko.

"I just think it brings out the amber in your eyes~," he winked flirtatiously.

Zuko stepped back in disgust. "You _can't_ be serious."

The foreigner wiggled his eyebrows. "But I am _completely_ serious~."

The Fire prince was about to walk away as he spoke, "Uh, look … I have a girlfriend and she's waiting for me so I have to go-"

The man interrupted, "But aren't you here to get ice cream … for _her_?"

Zuko halted. "I-um … darnit," he muttered making his way back to his spot at the end of the line.

"You must be the type who gets bored easily, non~? I'll keep you company," suggested the stranger. "So tell me, where are we exactly, mon ami?"

"Mon a what?"

The man sighed dramatically before a pretty girl behind them caught his eye. Immediately he made a flower out of fire and kneeled before her. "For you mon cher."

The girl blushed. "Thank you," she said honestly. "But, I can't take it … It's on fire."

"Why of course. This is because my heart '_burns_' for you~!" he stated. "The flame of our love cannot ever be quenched~."

"U-Um … well … I," the girl stuttered, her face completely red. She then spun around and ran away. "I have to go!"

The stranger stood and blew a kiss her way. "There are so many beautiful women on this beach~," he commented to Zuko.

He groaned. "Could you please stop doing that?!"

The foreigner cocked an eyebrow. "Doing what, might I ask~?"

"That! The whole," Zuko then tried to imitate the man, "_Ah, the woman here are so fine~._ Why are you talking like that?!"

The man gaped. "H-How cruel! That is my very own special tilde (~) I use at the end of my sentences to arouse people!"

"A-Arouse people?!" Zuko was now _very_ disgusted with this man.

"Well how else am I going to spread my _amour_ around?"

"What is '_amour_'?!"

"Um, sir … What would you like?" asked the man at the stand. Sometime during their little squabble, the two had made it to the front ofthe line. "Oh, um," Zuko looked at his choices, trying to forget about the weirdo next to him. "I'll have two strawberries."

"Make that three~," chimed the strange foreigner.

Zuko growled at him, "What?! Who said you could-"

The man ignored him and leaned his elbows on the counter. He gazed at the man preparing the ice cream and said, "Honhonhon~. What a gorgeous man you are. When does your shift end~?"

The ice cream man shuddered and blushed at the same time, feeling both disturbed and embarrassed. Zuko frowned and muttered, "You flirt with everything that's moving don't you?"

The stranger nodded. "Why yes. I make it a duty to spread my amour to everything~!"

Zuko groaned at this and was handed the ice cream cones after paying. Surprisingly, the prince had paid for the stranger's ice cream as well. "Oh, for moi? You shouldn't have~," he chuckled grabbing a hold of the cone.

"It's not like I had a choice," Zuko grunted.

"Ah, but you did," said the man. "You could've just disregarded my order and not paid the man at all … but you did. Thank you mon ami."

"I'm not your … mon ami!" Zuko shouted angrily.

The stranger grinned. "Whatever you say. Well, thank you again for the ice cream~. Au revoir~!" he exclaimed before walking away.

Zuko shook his head. Whoever that man was, he was strange. "And what was with that hair?" the Fire prince muttered before heading back over towards Mai.

* * *

Now he had done it. He and Mai weren't together anymore. Not after what he had done. They were at a party some peasant was hosting at his house. He saw another guy chatting up Mei and he completely lost it. Not soon after causing a ruckus he was kicked out.

Zuko continued walking along the beach until he found himself at his family's old summer house. He stood at the doorstep and then tried to open the door before busting it open with one swift kick. Walking in, his eyes settled on the portrait of his family. He was still a child in the painting. He sat in front of his father and Azula sat in front of his mother. God, he missed his mother …

"Ah, mon ami~. We meet again."

Zuko's eyes widened as he spun around to face the weirdo from earlier. "You. What are you doing here? This is private property!"

"Why yes, I know," was the man's response. "But I saw you walking along the shoreline and you seemed like you needed a friend."

"Why does that just sound perverted coming out of your mouth?"

The man shrugged.

Zuko just shook his head. "Why did you follow me?"

"You looked a little … frustrated mon ami. The look on your face was too hideous to watch. So I thought maybe I'd come and make you gorgeous again~."

"You're insane," said Zuko.

The foreigner chuckled. "I've been told that by thousands of people mon ami. I really do not care."

"Well, whatever. Get out of here," Zuko ordered.

The stranger shook his head. "I will not do such a thing, mon ami. Here, let big brother Francis guide you."

"What?"

He sauntered over to Zuko's side before saying, "To put it simply, I have done many things in my life. Things that I cannot take back. My extravagant personality helps me deal with those bad times I suppose."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow.

"I lost someone dear to me before as well. We were not family, nor were we lovers, however she was dear to me …" The man trailed off. "The past can haunt you mon ami. But, one should never turn away from their past," he told Zuko. "You face it. People strive to make the right choices every day. It's hard but that's why we have to learn from our mistakes. If we do not learn from our mistakes then how will we ever overcome them?"

"Well …" began Zuko. "I think I've already just made a big mistake …"

"Then correct it," he told him. "Don't worry, you will realize how, soon. I'm sure."

Zuko's eyes widened. This man, just this morning … just a _moment_ ago, he was cheerful and idiotic but now he was solemn. He bore a tired and sad expression. The young prince at that moment realized that this man had gone through more than he could ever imagine.

The teenager was snapped out of his trance when suddenly, the foreigner made for the exit. "Now, I really must go. Someone is looking for you. We wouldn't want them to know about our … _secret_ relationship~. Honhonhon~."

Zuko looked on in distaste. "You sound too dirty."

"Au revoir~!" the man exclaimed before disappearing into the night. Just moments later, Azula stepped in.

"I thought I'd find you here," she spoke. "Come down to the beach with me."

Zuko hesitated, wondering how the weirdo foreigner could've possibly known Azula was coming. Finally the prince nodded. "Sure."

* * *

The following morning Zuko and the others were on the boat on their way back to the Palace City. Twenty minutes into the trip home, Zuko and Mai were lounging on a couch, holding each other close. They had gotten back together after a series of events last night that involved sharing inner feelings with everyone and burning down Chan's (the one who hosted the party last night) house.

Just when the two were about to kiss however, a voice behind them interrupted them. "Ah~! Amour is in the air~!"

Zuko jumped at the familiar man who had just come out of hiding behind the couch. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"I-"

"That's it!" Zuko growled. "You're getting thrown overboard!" he shouted grabbing a hold of France by his shirt. His _weird_, _foreign_ shirt …

"Wait! Please~! I don't have anywhere to go, mon ami!" the man exclaimed.

Mai who had been shocked by his presence asked, "What's a mon ami?"

Zuko frowned. "How should I know?"

"What's with all this ruckus?!" Azula shouted as she and Ty Lee entered the room.

Zuko groaned. "This weirdo I met yesterday at the beach snuck on the ship!"

"He what?" questioned a surprised Ty Lee.

"Ah~! I am graced with even more pretty women~!"

"Shut up!"

Azula frowned at the stranger. "Who are you? What is your name?"

The foreigner seemed to shrink under her gaze. "I am Francis. I represent love and wine and-"

"Why did you sneak aboard?"

The stranger, now confirmed as Francis, sighed. "Why, I have nowhere else to go," he told them. "And this young man holding me was so kind to me the other day~."

Zuko growled, "Stop being perverted you weirdo!"

"Poo," sulked the older man.

Azula cocked an eyebrow. "And _why_ do you have nowhere else to go?"

"I am not from around here. I am lost and do not know where I am …" he then added, "I have amnesia."

"Then how do you remember your name?"

"No no, not the sort of amnesia you are thinking about. Think of it as a temporary memory loss, oui?"

"So you don't remember how you got on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked.

Francis nodded. "That is correct mon amour~. You're so smart and cute~."

"Stop flirting and give us some answers!" Zuko demanded.

Azula folded her arms. "Do you know who I am, Francis?"

The stranger examined her before shaking his head. "No. I believe I do not know."

"I am Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and granddaughter or Fire Lord Azulon from which I was named. The one holding you is my brother, Prince Zuko."

"Ah, so you are a princess and you are a prince. I would bow … but I am still being held in the air. Marvelous strength by the way mon ami~."

"Hold on," Mai suddenly spoke. "What nation are you from exactly?"

Francis grinned at her. "I can be from whichever nation you want me to be~," he purred.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend!"

The man sighed. "Name them all and I'll answer you."

"I don't think so," said Azula glaring at him suspiciously. Who _was_ this man to come on _her_ ship like this anyway?

"Look mademoiselle. I do not remember much about the world. I need you to jog my memory," he told her.

Azula stared at him before speaking, "Fire Nation, Water Tribe, or Earth Kingdom."

Francis immediately spoke, "Fire Nation I suppose."

"You suppose?" Zuko questioned.

He nodded. "None of them are familiar so I chose Fire Nation. Plus," he then created a rose with fire once more, "I can do this."

"He's a fire bender," Mai agreed. "He's from the Fire Nation."

Azula hesitantly agreed before saying, "Zuzu … what do you want to do with him?" Zuko gave her a questioning look. "You were the one who found him and he knows you better than anyone else on this ship. Make a decision so I can go back to my quarters."

"Umm …"

"I'd really like it if you didn't kill me mon ami. I have so much to offer life," Francis commented.

Zuko found himself shaking his head. "I-I'm not going to kill you …" The young prince didn't want to kill. He never wanted to kill.

"Oh, thank you!"

"You'll stay on this ship until we get to the Palace City. I'll deal with you then."

Francis smiled widely. "Oh! You won't regret your decision mon ami~! I'll personally see to it~!"

Zuko frowned in frustration. "I'd rather you not."

"Hey," began Ty Lee. "What does mon ami mean?"

"Why it's another way of saying friend where I come from," Francis responded cheerfully but then paused, "… whatever the place is …"

"Wow! That's cool!"

Azula just nodded at her brother before saying, "Ty Lee, come!"

"Alrighty Azula~!"

"Look! She's already got a tilde at the end of her sentences like me~! They learn so fast~!"

"Shut up you pervert!" Zuko shouted as Ty Lee and Azula exited the room.

* * *

Once they were far enough away from the room Azula smirked and stated, "He's lying."

"Huh?" her friend asked.

"That man is not telling us everything."

"But … If you knew that why'd you let Zuko keep him on board, Azula?"

"Because," the Fire princess muttered, "you keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

* * *

**Well, that's it for France. Who knows, maybe Zuko and France might get along later. *shrug***

**Also, I' changing the order of the episodes. I'm pretty sure, combustion man or (the name Sokka gave him) Sparky Sparky Boom man, was supposed to be in this episode 'The Beach' but I changed it up a bit. The Gaang has already encountered him and they'll see him again later. **

**Alright, until next time! :)**


End file.
